Your love is my betrayal
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: Are you a Soul fan? Are you a Kid fan? Or what about Black Star? Guess what? They're all in it! Do you like romance? Then read!
1. Enter Meister and Weapon

**Summary: Are you a Soul fan? Are you a Kid fan? Or what about Black*star? Guess what? They're all in it! Do you like romance? Then read!  
><strong>

**Rate:** **T**

**Chapter 1:**

**_Enter Weapon and Meister_**

**A/N**:

_**Sky: Yay this is my first episode I hope they like it!**_

_**Soul: Knowing you, they probably think your nuts.  
><strong>_

_**Sky: Shut up Soul, I'm not nuts I'm just special like that.  
><strong>_

_**Soul: Oh your special all right *Rolls eyes***_

_**Sky:*Disclaim Warning* I only own me and this plot yay! And now read and review or else! :DDDDDDDDD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The moon of the purple like night was high in the sky, while it grinned looking onto their world as red blood oozed through it teeth. It was rather late and windy outside making it easy for the Meister and his weapon to do their job quickly and silent.<p>

As they stand on an rooftop of one of the houses of the city, the blond headed male was standing still trying to search for what they were seeking for. He was silent for a moment, through making his partner wait until he located the creature. But as she waited the wind picked up, making her blond hair dance in the air with graceful waves.

"There, I can sense it now," Tadashi said smoothly. "...this one will be easy to execute, so we don't have to use any of our power...Kaya."

She stay put in her spot as the older male spoke. Looking blank and emotionless.

"Now..." he paused for a brief moment. "...let's go!" he ordered before ran rooftop to rooftop to where the creature was.

The younger female was left behind alone and empty feeling. She stood there for minutes but to her it felt like hours. Yes it was her job to protect the living from evil creatures who will steal their souls. However being a protector of their cruel world it always had a price to be paid, no matter what the cost could be.

The beautiful female sighed in annoyance. "Very well, brother." she whisper to herself.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Lord Hayashi!" greeted Lord Death with so much welcoming and cheerfulness. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"<p>

The man who just entered Lord Death's office just a minute ago looks at the reaper with calm and coolness. "My God to my world, don't address me as such or..." he paused for a second before continuing on. "... BECAUSE I AM NOT A MATCH TO OUR GREAT POWERFUL LORD DEATH!" the man shouted in a fiery and hot background.

Suddenly cold water was throw at the man in result so he could calm down.

"Must you always act like this?" the reaper questioned in annoyance.

The man shook his head so his hair can dry quicker. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to disappoint you." the blond headed man apologized.

"It's fine..." the grim reaper turn to the mirror he was focus on, before Lord Hayashi even entered his office. "But the question is why are you here? I expect that you wouldn't return to the city the moment you became a deathscythe?"

Hayashi then bow in respect. "I'm very sorry, but something has happened in my family. And I'm afraid if I don't handle it myself I might never get a second chance ever again."

"I see," Lord Death nodded with understanding. "but why are you coming to me. You know very well that I can't step foot out of Death city."

Hayashi nodded as well, "I am aware of this my Lord, but I have a request for you."

And with that the reaper then turn to look at Hayashi in surprise however the man couldn't see it since his face was hidden behind the mask.

_What on earth does he want?_ He thought.

Out of all the years he's known him, he doesn't recall that Hayashi ever asked him of favor. But here he is, asking for his permission to listen to his request. What's so important that he needed the reaper's help? Is it difficult? It may be, although if it wasn't then, why would Hayashi be asking of something like this? For a prank? Yes, sometimes Hayashi can be as bad as Spirit only calmer. However, seeing through his eyes, making the green shine to life, showing he was serious to whatever he wanted done. Hayashi has served him well in times of need especially with the Witch of the Waste lands. Without him he would surely lost that battle...Well whatever he wanted he least grant his wishes, he least give him that in return of thanks.

"Yeah? What is it?" Lord Death finally asked.

* * *

><p>"DON'T EAT ME!" screamed a six year old girl.<p>

The kishin then gave out an evil laughter. "Oh come on, if I don't that then what's the point of this?"

The girl kept running and running, afraid that if she even stopped for a second, she would get eaten. But that all change when she tripped over a rock in the streets. She slid causing wounds on her legs and arms, however the girl didn't care about the pain. The kishin jumped and used his sharp claws to slice through the girl's body. In result, blood was splattered everywhere. The kishin smiled evilly with victory as the girl's soul floated out of the dead corpse. He open his mouth and ate the soul in one gulp, just like that, what was left of the girl was gone. _Forever_...

"Is that it?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah." Tadashi nodded.

Kaya watched the kishin closely as it killed and ate the kid's soul. It amazed her how someone could turn into something so evil. Did they at least think about what could happen to them or what they could do to innocent people? Or what would happen if things went to far? She didn't know.

"Kaya." he demand. "Let's get this over with."

"Right." was all she said.

"Kishin!" he called using his deep powerful voice to grab the attention of the devil. "You have killed too many people, and so many lives were taken because of you. So now..." he stopped, glaring daggers with his icy blue eyes. Kaya could see the hatred and anger he carried in his glare towards the kishin. She knew that Tadashi hated kishins with all his soul. That's why he's the perfect fighter for fighting such evil things like kishins.

"Kaya!" he demand.

And with that Kaya jumped in the air and transformed into a weapon. as Tadashi caught her, he was coming towards the kishin raising the blade to it so he can take his blow and like that the kishin was sliced in half in one swift movement.

then He grinned coolly before the monster burst into nothing revealing the red glowing soul that floated in the air.

"Die..." he finished his sentence.

Kaya then transforms back into human form. She grabbed the red soul before putting it into her mouth and swallowing it.

"That's soul number 88." she smiled.

He nodded. "Good then that means we're close."

"Yup," she agreed

* * *

><p>"oh my god, they grown alot since I last saw them." Death stated while he watched Kaya and Tadashi through the large mirror.<p>

"Yeah..." Hayashi agreed while he drank his tea at the skull shaped table.

"You did a awesome job with them!" Death cheered giving him a thumps up.

"Thanks, but it's not easy since, Kinya disappeared." Hayashi said looking at the reaper.

"That's true," Death nodded. "On the other hand, they always keeps you on your toes all the time."

Hayashi then laughed. "Yup, especially when their young."

"That's true, sometimes we are in a pickle trying to figure out what to do. But it's all worth it to see the kiddos grow up!" Death jumped with excitement giving Hayashi a peace sign.

"You said it all right!" the blond headed male agreed, but then he put his tea down being serious once again. "So what do you say? Will you be able to do it?"

The reaper then frown behind his mask. "I can... but..."

"But what?"

The reaper turned, facing the mirror where it showed Kaya and Tadashi returning home. "I'm worried about your son." he stated.

The blond nodded. "I understand."

"I can do it, but my number one concern is... does he know?"

The man shook his head. "No, and I prefer to keep it that way. I don't want him going to the wrong side."

"It won't happen, I promise you that." Death assured him.

Hayashi then stood up from the table. "Thank you my Lord, I'm forever in your debt."

"No problem," he said showing his large white hand in peace.

"So, when can they come?"

Death hopped to him. "We can put them in the DWMA tomorrow!"

"Excellent! Thank you!" Hayashi bow in respect before leaving.

When the reaper was sure he was gone, he then hopped to the direction where the mirror was.

"I hope this will go well." He said to himself, looking through the mirror that was now showing Tadashi from the side of his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sky: Yay! The first episode is done ^-^<em>**

_**Soul: Your crazy you know that?**_

_**Sky: I know, but at least I admit it Soul!**_

_**Soul: I'm not crazy like you?**_

_**Sky: Oops sorry I mean your a big jerk!**_

_**Soul: I'm not a jerk, you just annoy me easily...**_

**_Maka: Yeah right! That's a lie!_**

**_Soul: Maka what are you doing here? This is our chat thing._**

**_Maka: I know, but I couldn't help but comment on your "I'm not a jerk, you just annoy me easily"_**

_**Soul: Well, you do.**_

_**Maka: You don't have much people skills.**_

_**Soul: What the hell are you talking about? If I can stand you I'm pretty sure I have people skills.**_

_**Sky: *SKY-CHOP* **_

_**Soul: Ow! What the hell Sky?**_

_**Sky: Shut up Soul, don't argue with Maka. She's right and you know it**_

_**Soul: Ha, sure whatever.**_

_**Sky: Yeah you better whatever me *Glares at Soul***_

_**Maka: Well that's it for now people I hope you like it so far, see** **ya!**_


	2. First Day to School,Already into trouble

**Summary: Are you a Soul fan? Are you a Kid fan? Or what about Black*star? Guess what? They're all in it! Do you like romance? Then read!  
><strong>

**Rate:** **T**

**Chapter 2:**

_**First Day in School**_

_**Already into Trouble?  
><strong>_

**A/N**:

_**Sky: Oh my goodness you guys!**_

_**Tsubaki: Hmmm... what is it Sky?**_

_**Sky: I'm just so excited for episode two! :DDDDDDD**_

_**Tsubaki: I can see that :)**_

_**Black*star: The only reason she's excited because I'm in it!**_  
><em><strong>Yahoo! Anyone would be too if the amazing Black*star was in the episode!<strong>_

_**Tsubaki: Oh my...**_

_**Sky: Good grief *sweat drop* ... so while Black*star is off... loving himself? On with the show :DDDDDDD**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear?" asked a male student.<p>

"What?" the other male student questioned.

"There's a rumor going on that Lord Death is enrolling a new weapon and meister to the school." the male student explained while Black*star was walking by, in earshot.

"Yeah so?" the other male student ask.

"And what I heard from Miss Marie they are really powerful. Maybe the most strongest students the academy has had in years."

"No way!" the student exclaimed.

"Yeah." the male student nodded.

While Black*star was hearing this, he looked at his fellow classmates in slight confusion until the words finally sank in.

There was somebody here to take his title! To take his spotlight and glory! No, Black*star refuses to let that happen. Especially in his home turf.

"So when are they coming?" the male asked.

"I don't know, suppose to be today."

And with that Black*star jetted out there, so he could see who this powerful meister was and challenge him to a fight.

"Black*star, where are you going?" Tsubaki asked, while she ran after him.

* * *

><p>It was after noon, when the young meister and weapon finally appeared walking onto the path to Death City. The sun was up laughing deeply as usually. While Kaya and Tadashi walked calmly to the city.<p>

"Did Daddy use to take us here when we were little kids?" Kaya questioned, wondering if she been here before.

"Yeah. Almost every summer." he stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you were too young to remember."

"Hmmmmm..." was all the young blond headed female said.

They walked through the park and into the streets where they could see the academy from a distance. Kaya couldn't help but feel excited to see all the weapons and meisters. She actually doesn't feel so alone or like an alien in the world anymore. She really feels comfortable around others just like her and her older brother.

Kaya then smiled. "I hope this will be good for us."

* * *

><p>As the weapon and meister got to the long stairs Tadashi then stop.<p>

Kaya looked at her brother. "What is it, Tadashi?"

He still stood there watching the meister academy with a blank expression.

"Tadashi?" the weapon asked.

"It's just that..." he paused. "...once we go through those doors, we're now in the watch of the Reaper himself."

Kaya stares at her older brother in concern. "It won't be too bad, Tad. You should be happy that we will be serving for Lord Death."

Suddenly Tadashi's fist tighten. "That's the thing, Kaya. I don't want to be a slave or brainwashed."

She then narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me you honestly think Lord Death is like that."

"I don't," he said.

She then raised a perfectly shaped eye brow at him. "That's funny, because I've figured that's what you meant."

Tadashi then looked at his younger sister. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just randomly thinking that's all."

"Oh all right," she said before they began walking again.

* * *

><p>"Yahoo!" Black*star cheered while he was on top of the building...<em>again<em>. So he can see the new students arrive from a distance.

"Black*star! Please come down from there!" Tsubaki pleated.

"No can do, Tsubaki. I have to be ready when they come." he explain to his partner, while he had his hand above his eyes to see farther.

Tsubaki sighed. "Oh my,"

_I just hope this isn't going to happen like when he challenge Kid the first time_. Tsubaki thought. While images of Black*star and Soul flash in her mind showing how badly defeated they were.

She then sighed again in shame.

_I really hope that won't happen again._ Tsubaki thought again.*sweat drop*

* * *

><p>Kaya and Tadashi finally arrive to the DWMA.<p>

"Ahhhhhhh... finally we're here." Kaya sighed with relief.

"Come on," Tadashi said walking towards the building.

But suddenly they both heard, "YAHOO! I'M AM THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR! THE WORLD'S GREATEST ASSASSIN! PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED BY ME!"

Both Kaya and Tadashi squinted they're eyes so they can see who it was in the bright light.

"Is that a bird?" Tadashi asked.

"It's kind of talking, don't ya think?" Kaya responded.

"Hmmmmm." then he snapped his fingers pointing at his sister. "It must be those topical parrots, I've been hearing so much about."

"But it looks a little big to be a parrot."

"They're probably bigger in person." he told her.

Kaya then nodded in agreement.

But as they were talking, Black*star then jumped off of the building and landed on the ground.

"Oh it's just a kid." Tadashi mutter in disappointment.

Tsubaki titled her head in confusion. "You thought he was a bird?"

"Well, he was kind of squawking for a minute there." Kaya replied.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

Black*star then pointed his finger towards Kaya and Tadashi. "I challenge you to a fight!" he shouted.

"No way kid, get lost." Tadashi muttered.

Black*star still stood his ground. "None of you won't pass! Because I'm the awesome amazing Black*star!"

But just as he said that both Kaya and Tadashi walked passed him and entered the building. While Black*star still stood there for about couples minutes before shouting.

"How dare they pass me without fighting me first."

"Oh my," Tsubaki whispered *sweatdrop*

* * *

><p>"Hi! Hello! What's up!" The reaper greeted the siblings when they arrived.<p>

"Hello, nice to meet you Lord Death." Kaya greeted in return. " I'm Kaya Hayashi. And this is my brother Tadashi Hayashi." she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I know your Dad has told me alot about you kiddos before you came!" the reaper admitted.

She chuckled lightly. "That's good because we don't have to introduce ourselves."

"Yeah that would take some time! But oh well!" Death hoped over to them. "Now all we have to do is roll our sleeves up and get to work!" he said while he pulled his sleeves up and then pointed both of his fingers at them..

* * *

><p>Miss Marie was in class with her students teaching them a new lesson. About soul mating. She knew it was random, but she didn't care.<p>

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She turn and look to see Sid walking in while there were two people following right behind.

"Oh, hello Sid," she greeted. "can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can in fact." he said. "Lord Death has put two more students in your class, he said he hope it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no, not at all." Miss Marie then smiled.

"Okay, I'll just leave then. See ya." Sid said before exiting the room.

After he closed the door Miss Marie then smiled once again.

"Now, let's put you in your seats now sha-" but she was soon cut off.

* * *

><p>Black*star was in class mumbling about how that meister was a dick for walking out like that. He didn't even fight him, that's what pissed him off. What was that blondie's problem? All Black*star did was he challenged him and then that dick head walked out, like he's so mighty.<p>

Black*star then slam his fist onto the wooden desk loudly.

Tsubaki almost jumped out of her skin. "What is it Black*star?"

But he still didn't move.

"Black*star?" Tsubaki called in worry.

"Tsubaki,"

"Hmmmm... what is it?" she asked.

Suddenly Black*star jumped on the table, both fists on his sides shouting, "He's probably scared, that's it! He knew from the moment he saw me, that I would kick his ass!" he laughed.  
>"Yeah! He was so afraid of mighty Black*star! That he had to make a quick exit before fight ME!"<p>

Tsubaki watched her meister laughed before there was a knock at the door. She looked to see Sid walking in, also there were two teen following SID in the room.

"Oh, hello Sid," Miss Marie greeted. "can I help you something?"

"Yeah, you can in fact." Sid said. "Lord Death has put two more students in your class, he said he hope it's not too much trouble."

"Oh no, not at all." Miss Marie then smiled.

Black*star saw the new students come in. He watched to see what's going on, but he couldn't listen to his teachers talking when he saw the meister from earlier. He couldn't believe he was here. In his classroom.

Black*star then grinned.

_Perfect!_ he thought.

"I FOUND YOU!" Black*star shouted before jumping in the air and landing right in front of the blond male.

He points at him. "THERE'S NO POINT IN RUNNING! CAUSE I GOT YOU!"

The blond male narrowed his eyes at the blue haired weirdo. "I was running? From you? When?"

"YES! YOU RAN FROM ME BECAUSE YOU KNEW THAT I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!" he shouted.

Just then Black*star was face to face with a pretty blond girl. He was interested how pretty she really was. She had a long sleeved black dress that came two inches above her knees, her hair reached passed her shoulders by a few inches, but the most got his attention was her eyes. Her eyes were like a dark blue sea that shine beautiful as she glared at him.

"Who the hell you think you are?" she snapped.

At first he was still staring but soon recovered before she even realized he was staring at her.

"I'm Black*star, the world's greatest meister." he introduce himself.

"Black*star huh?" Tadashi muttered. "Never heard of you."

Just like that Black*star stomped in anger. "Why you little-" but he was cut off when he saw Kaya shielding herself from her older brother.

"Hurt him and I'll make sure you'd regret it." she threaten.

He stared at the young woman, seeing how much she cared for this man. This made him wonder, are they together? But before he could think about it some more Dr. Stein walk towards the teens, pushing back his glasses.

"That's enough you guys." Dr. Stein ordered. "If you want to beat him so bad then do it before class ends."

Both Tsubaki and Kaya in the background exclaimed in surprise "WHAT?"

Tadashi smirked cool. "Fine by me, but I warn you kid if you get the shit beat out of you, don't go crying to mommy."

"Ha, you wish." he said.

* * *

><p>The whole class was outside front of the school.<p>

Dr. Stein wheeled over to the meisters and weapons, "Okay, you know the rules... but the most important is don't die okay. Have fun."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Miss Marie called. "Your actually letting them fight?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Your absolutely crazy." she stated.

"You just figure that one out." all the students in the background said in a union.

"And besides..." Dr. Stein began, " I think it's a good chance for Black*star to fight him."

Miss Marie stopped and looked at him seriously. "Really? How?"

He pushes his glasses up again. "Look at the soul link he carries along with his weapon. It's strong, maybe even stronger than Kid and his weapons."

"So you saying that he has a powerful force?"

"Exactly." he respond. "Plus I think this would be good for Black*star. Maybe after this he might realize he needs to became stronger than Tadashi to surpass him. To train more to be honest."

"Huh... I see." Miss Marie agreed before seeing the the large bright blue soul force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black*star: ARE YOU KIDDING ME THAT'S THE END FOR EPISODE 2? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME? DO I BEAT TAD? IS HE GOING TO WIN? STOP, YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME WIN SKY, I'M SERIOUS!<strong>_

_**Tadashi: shut up bird-boy. We don't know until you let go of her.**_

_**Black*star: Oh, sorry *blushes in embarrassment***_

_**Sky: It's all right Blackie, thanks Tad.**_

_**Tadashi: *nods***_

_**Tsubaki: So what's going to happen?**_

_**Sky: You'll have to stick around to find out :DDDDDDD**_

_**Black*star: WHAT? I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG? *Grabs Sky by the shoulders again***_

_**Sky: *SKY-CHOP***_

_**Black*star: *on the floor knocked out while blood squirting out of his head***_

_**Sky: gosh, would you just give me time to write before going crazy on me?**_

_**Tadashi: Well I assume that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it so far*looks to the side to see Sky and Black*star fighting hand-to-hand combat while making a mess***_  
><em><strong>Damn, you guys better wish me luck with these lunatics over here *sighs* cause I might need it. Well... as I said I hope you enjoyed episode 2 so stay put for 3 cause there's a surprise you probably don't want to miss.<strong>_


End file.
